


Oh, Brother!

by Colonel_Cooper



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Alternate Universe drabble they may be monks - but have the Horne Brothers really changed their habits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Brother!

“Ah, Brother Jerry, what culinary disasters have you unearthed on your travels this time?”

“You wound me, Brother Ben – here, try these stuffed pig’s testicles – they’ll remind you of oral sex, believe me.”

“Frankly, I don’t believe you, and here’s why! Because _every damn thing_ reminds you of oral sex, Brother Jerry. Every bloody soft cheese ever created reminds you of oral sex, every brand of Ben and Jerry’s ice-cream does likewise. Anyway, your tonsure needs touching-up, call yourself a monk?”

“Say, Brother Ben, who’s that cute nun over there.”

“Jailbait – she calls herself Annie Blackburn.”

“She like oral sex?”

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks are extended to wonderTWINpowersACTIVATE for providing the perfect title for this piece, and for their continued support and enthusiasm.


End file.
